The Legend of Mila
by HighAlchemist
Summary: After the events of The Wind Waker, Link becomes separated from the elements that made him the Hero of Winds. These end up in unlikely hands, and a new and different kind of legend is about to unfold upon the Great Sea...
1. Chapter 1

Another day dawned on Windfall Island, with the sun shining brightly, reflecting across the ocean waves like a golden mirror. The birds chirped merrily as the wind whistled quietly through the town. The sky was a clear shade, indicating another beautiful day to come.

For Mila, who tended to be more practical with her thoughts, that meant another day of work.

She rose up from her cot, trying to shake off such thoughts. It wasn't easy, considering how much she had once had. Three months ago, had you asked Mila about her lifestyle, she would have said that it was perfect. Daughter of the richest man on the island, living the life of luxury...and then everything had turned upside-down. A giant bird grabbed her one afternoon when she was on a stroll on the beach, and took her to a strange fortress to the northwest. From there, what she could only describe as a _very_ strange series of events had taken place. In the end, Mila had been able to return to Windfall...but it had cost her wealthy father everything he owned.

She turned and stared at her father, who still lay sleeping under a slightly tattered blanket on the ground. She really wished he would find himself a job, but with his bad back, there wasn't a lot he could do. The rich lifestyle he had led before the Reversal (as Mila had come to call it) had caught up to him.

The end result, of course, was that Mila had to work to support them. Shrugging on one of her grimy brown dresses, she headed off to do just that.

::::

Mila walked up to Zunari's stall. Despite her early rise, as usual, Zunari had beat her to the place. The little man never failed to be up before the crack of dawn, and yet he frequently stayed up nightly running the local auction house. Mila still did not know how in the Great Sea he managed to keep up with so little sleep.

As she walked up, Mila could tell that Zunari was more excited than usual. She figured it probably was something that happened yesterday, as he had given her the day off. Grateful as she was, Mila had naturally not bothered to ask why. The fourteen year-old girl strode forward, catching Zunari's eye as she approached the stall.

"Dear me, you won't believe what has happened! A most glorious opportunity has been opened, for both me and you!" Zunari exclaimed. Mila blinked, wondering what Zunari had planned this time. The man made his living selling and trading exotic goods and decorations from all across the Great Sea. The majority of his dealings seemed to be with Goron merchants, who periodically visited Windfall to purchase goods and supplies. On occasion, some of the locals would stop by to see if he had anything, although they rarely bought anything. Mila suspected the nightly auction was the only way Zunari actually made a profit.

"I have acquired...THAT!" Zunari said, waving his hands in the air. "Ok, um...so what is 'that'?" Mila asked, feeling somewhat lost. "Why, THAT is the key to expanding my...no, our business across the ocean!" Mila wondered if the merchant would every actually get to the point. She decided to try another tack. "Okay, can you show me 'that' then?" Mila requested.

"Dear me, I should have done that from the start! Follow me!" Zunari turned and dashed down the street...which, given his short stature, was more of a rapid walk. Mila turned and followed him, noting they were heading towards the harbor.

::::

Mila walked out on the docks, staring in disbelief at 'that'.

'That' was a bright red sailboat, moored to the dock with a short length of rope. A strange figurehead rose from the front of the boat, looking like a cross between a lion and a mythical dragon. Even Mila, who knew nothing about boats, could tell this one was incredibly well-crafted, to the point of perfection. Standing next to it on the dock was a burly young man with a goatee.

"Ah, you're back." the man commented, "Is this the one who-?"

"Dear me, yes, yes, Master Candy." Zunari exclaimed, still full of energy despite his rapid (for him) run to the harbor. Mila wanted to snort, wondering what kind of person named their child Candy. However, she held it in, reminding herself that she was supposed to be more polite. She turned to regard the ship, feeling strangely drawn to it somehow.

"Do you remember my other assistant, Mila?" Zunari said. Mila looked over, startled. She couldn't remember the little merchant ever calling her by name before. She nodded, knowing all too well who he was talking about. That kid in green, who had helped negotiate some of the trading deals with the Goron merchants. The very same kid who had been one of the ones who had let her out of the strange fortress the giant bird had taken her to.

The very same kid who had helped her turn her life around before she started down a darker road...

"Hey, lassie!" the man named Candy snapped, "You gonna daydream all morning or what?" Mila jumped, realizing that her face was hot with a blush. With a furious shake of her head, she returned her attention to reality. Zunari chuckled, "Dear me, your face is quite red...almost as red as this boat! Anyway, the other assistant sold me this boat along with a lot of other miscellaneous things too! Isn't it wonderful?"

Mila, being no fool, understood instantly what Zunari planned. "So," she said, "You're going to use this boat to go sell your wares on other islands?" Zunari's grin, already wide, grew even wider as he regarded Mila. "Dear me, oh no. I'm far too old to go sailing across the seas so boldly. You're going to go and help sell my goods."

If her jaw were made of rubber, Mila's would have hit the dock just then. She knew absolutely nothing about boats! How could he expect her to sail across the ocean by herself...then it hit her. That must be why the burly man was there. Candy was probably a sailor, and here to teach her about how to do it.

Zunari confirmed it, "Of course, I wouldn't expect you to set sail without knowing how to do so. That's why Master Candy here will teach you how!" Candy grunted and stepped forward. "Okay, so about the rudder..."

::::

Two hours later, Mila felt amazed that sailing was far simpler than anything she'd thought it would be. Furthermore, she'd had a look at what the little boat could do, which impressed her further. She still found it hard to believe that the mast, a salvage crane, and a small cannon all folded together neatly in such a small compartment. Then again, Mila had known the small craft was special...just not this special.

As Candy walked off, having finished his explanation of how to sail, Zunari waddled up. Mila had not even noticed he'd been gone. "Dear me, you finished learning already! Excellent!" exclaimed the merchant, drawing closer. "So, I'd like you to leave today for Dragon Roost Isle, as the wind is blowing to the east for today. I want you to make a deal with the Rito there, as I'm certain they could use some of my goods." Mila rolled her eyes, seriously doubting this. Zunari did not notice this, but continued to speak, "Before you go, Mila, I have a concern."

Mila was stunned at his seriousness. Concerns? Why would he be concerned for her? She was just his employee. Curious now, she asked, "What concerns?"

"Dear me, so direct. Anyway, the concern I have is that I know you work a different job during the evenings. Now, sailing around the Great Sea, you may be gone overnight, which means-" "It's ok," Mila cut him off, "I don't work there anymore." She inwardly shuddered, silently vowing once again to never work with explosives, let alone do so at night.

"Well, then we'll just have to...promote you...shall we?" Zunari noted, "As of now, you are no longer an assistant, but an apprentice merchant. Here is a sample of my wares." He handed her a small package, which she stowed on the boat. "And here are some supplies, courtesy of my...former assistant," he said, handing her a good-sized sack. Mila placed it on the boat as well, then hopped in.

As she began to raise the sail, Zunari spoke, raising his voice slightly, "Hold on! Do you really think you're fit to make deals looking like that?" The short man gestured at her body, and Mila looked down at her dirty outfit. She grimaced, realizing Zunari had a point. She looked up again, to see him brandishing yet another package. Briefly wondering how he was able to carry so many things, she climbed back out of the boat and took the package.

"I suggest you go home and change into one of those sets of clothes. You probably ought to say goodbye to your father too," Zunari said. "But...the cost...how many rupees?" Mila protested, unsure of why Zunari would do this. Zunari replied, "Dear me, you have so much to learn. The new clothes are an investment. If a merchant wishes to make money, they first must spend money, or time, in order to ensure their success."

Mila nodded, understanding perfectly. It wasn't about doing something nice for her...it was strictly business. Giving a half-wave to her boss, she headed home to change.

::::

It turned out her father wasn't home. Mila hoped he was out looking for some kind of work he could do. Changing clothes quickly, she headed out, not wanting to keep Zunari waiting.

As she headed back to the docks, she had to admit the new clothes were much better than her old dress. The outfit she had decided to wear consisted of a blue sleeveless top and brown shorts, and they both fit her comfortably. A new pair of leather shoes helped also, and Mila felt even more confident about this whole thing.

Arriving at the docks, Mila found Zunari still waiting for her. "Dear me, that was quick. Are you ready to go?" Mila nodded, "Yes," and hopped into the red boat again. "Now," said the merchant, sounding serious, "I want you to promise me you won't do anything rash. The Great Sea is dangerous, with many strange creatures."

"Um, sure," Mila responded, not seeing the point. As if she would actually do anything reckless...she knew better than that. Mila readied the sail, and the boat slowly began to move. As it picked up speed, Mila heard Zunari calling out after her, "Remember, you will have to complete the deal by swearing a merchant's oath! A merchant's oath will never be broken! Good luck!"

Mila threw a hand out in acknowledgment as the red boat began to turn, sail puffing as it caught the wind. And then she was off, carrying her cargo to the horizon and beyond, as Zunari watched her depart. Looking back, Mila saw him begin to walk slowly back to his stall. She turned her focus forward to the destination ahead of her: Dragon Roost Island.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, here we go. For those not aware, I originally uploaded the first seven or so chapters of this story, only to have a technical glitch while doing some updates force me to take them down. (I think I know what caused the problem now, so I will be careful not to trigger it again.)

I eventually decided to rewrite them somewhat, as I was not satisfied with certain details, which, in retrospect, didn't seem logical to me. However, most of it remains the same, so the old readers who liked it before should like it just as much now, if not more.

And just so people not familiar with the video game series won't bug me about how it fits in, I shall tell you. This story takes places after the events of _The Wind Waker_ and during the events of _Phantom Hourglass_. If you need more details about the timeline of the Zelda games, visit one of the Zelda wikis (yes, there are two of them), or just hit Wikipedia itself, whichever you prefer.

Enjoy the reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Windfall Island was fading in the distance as Mila sailed on towards Dragon Roost.

She wondered if Zunari had made a mistake in trusting her. Considering that she had tried to steal from him before...Mila shook her head and dismissed those thoughts. That was something the old Mila had done. As for now...she definitely would do better.

Reflecting on what she knew about the Rito, Mila realized she did not know all that much about them. A lot of them served as postmen, delivering packages and letters between the various islands. They had wings and could fly. Mila shook her head, regretting her previous sheltered lifestyle. There was nothing she could do about her lack of knowledge now though, so she turned her attention back to the voyage.

Mila was just glad the wind was blowing straight to the west. It made the voyage a lot easier.

::::

The little red boat sailed on as the sun began to set.

Mila looked down, and saw the bag of supplies Zunari had packed for her. Curious about what he had sent with her, she began to rummage around in it with one hand, keeping the other hand on the tiller. The first thing she pulled out was a grappling hook attached to a length of rope. Mila noted that it could be useful, and put it back.

Fishing around some more, she pulled out a worn piece of paper. Studying it, she realized it was a detailed sea chart, showing the locations of all the nearby islands. Also, crudely handwritten notes were written near each of the islands. Mila found Dragon Roost on the chart, and looked at the note near it. It read: Sky Spirit Valoo here.

Mila snorted, wondering who had written this note. Suddenly, she remembered Zunari's words about how the supplies were "courtesy of my other assistant". Did this mean that Link wrote this? Mila considered that idea that Link might be as gullible as he was heroic...as if there was such a thing as a sky spirit.

Putting the chart back in the bag, she felt around inside it some more, and pulled out a set of empty bottles. Mila briefly wondered if one of them was the one she had originally given Link. She had found it washed up on the shore one day, and had given to him in return for what he did for her. Her mind drifted back...

::::

_"What are you doing?" a quiet voice said behind her._

_Mila jumped and spun around, recognizing the green-clad figure standing there. This was bad, as she had been caught red-handed._

_"W-wait!" she stammered, "At least hear my tale of woe before you do anything!"_

_"Go on." said the young boy...Link, a neutral expression on his face._

_Mila began, "You see, my father used to be rich, the wealthiest man on this island. But then I was kidnapped...and the pirates who rescued me demanded a huge ransom. My father paid all of his money to them, leaving us poor. So now I have to work to support both of us and...hey!" The young boy was chuckling at something, but she had no idea what._

_"Sorry, " said Link, calming down, "Go ahead."_

_"Well...that's really it," Mila continued, "So, do you understand?" "Yes," was Link's response._

_Mila suddenly felt hopeful. "Then you'll let me go?" she asked slowly._

_"No," Link simply answered. "Why?" demanded Mila. The boy looked her straight in the eye, and answered:_

_"Because I'm honest."_

::::

Returning her focus to the present, Mila knew that she owed a lot to Link. She sighed, and put the bottles back into the back. Fishing around, she then pulled out...a telescope. Made of wood, and slightly worn, it nonetheless looked well used. Mila shrugged, then put the telescope back. It should come in useful later. Mila foraged around some more, finally pulling out...a bomb._  
_

Mila's blood ran cold. Bombs? What was Zunari thinking? Explosives like that were far too dangerous to handle, as Mila knew all too well. She considered throwing them in the ocean. After a minute, she sighed and returned the bomb to its place among the other supplies. Even though she likely would not use it, Mila understood throwing something away like that would be wasteful.

She then looked over at the package of sample goods. Idly Mila wondered what was in them, but after thinking about it for a moment, she decided the risk of damaging or spoiling the contents of the packages was not worth satisfying her curiosity.

Mila returned her attention to sailing, as the boat moved steadily across the sea.

::::

Night was falling, and Mila felt exhausted. She had hoped to be at Dragon Roost by now, but this was taking longer than she had planned.

Letting go of the tiller, she lay down in the bottom of the boat. She decided to rest her eyes...just for a moment...

::::

"Wake up...wake up..."

Mila groaned and sat up groggily. She wasn't sure what she would tell Zunari...

Suddenly, she remembered falling asleep last night and looked around. She was sitting in the red boat, as it floated near a small beach. It was apparently daytime. Above the beach rose a mountainous island, higher than anything Mila had ever seen.

Looking around, she saw the speaker. It was one of the Rito. He stood with his arms crossed, and regarded her with a cold look on his face. "You are incredibly lucky. If I had not been there to haul your boat to shore, you would have kept on sailing and ended up who knows where," he said, his voice dripping with obvious anger.

Mila felt ashamed. She should have known better...why had Candy not told her the dangers of not stopping to sleep? When she got back to Windfall, she would...

Mila dismissed that thought quickly, realizing that Candy had assumed she would in fact know better. Shaking her head, disappointed that she had lost common sense, had acted recklessly, and had started thinking like her old self again, Mila turned to the Rito. "I-I'm sorry," she said, her head hanging. Straightening up, she asked, "What island is this?"

"This is Dragon Roost Island, as a skilled sailor such as yourself should know," the Rito responded. Mila knew sarcasm when she heard it, and it only made her feel worse.

"When you are feeling up to it, our chieftain wants to see you in our aerie," said the Rito calmly, before turning around and flying off. Mila sighed and hopped out of the boat. She grabbed the bag of goods that Zunari gave her to trade. However, she did not hold out high hopes for this, seeing as she already appeared to be utterly incompetent to them. Mila began to trudge up the path.

::::

Mila walked into the aerie and stared, having never seen anything like it before. The climb up had been fairly easy, albeit long, as long winding ramps had led her up. Wooded bridges, built into the side of the mountain, spanned the gaps between the rocky paths.

The aerie was a large round cavern located within the spire of Dragon Roost. It extended upward beyond her vision, with numerous caverns cut into the sides of the walls. Rito flew between the caverns, going about their daily lives. A stone carved ramp led up to a second floor, but there was no apparent sign of any way to ascend any higher in the aerie without being able to fly.

In the center of the room stood three Rito, deep in conversation. One appeared to be the Rito she had talked to earlier, and stood on the left. The one in the center wore richly woven gray robes with a red tabard, so Mila guessed he was the chieftain. The one on the right appeared to be younger than the other two, so Mila had no idea what he might be doing here.

She cautiously approached the three Rito, and they turned to regard her. Mila gulped, hoping she could pull this off...even though she realized she didn't have any clue what she was going to do.

"Greetings," began the Rito standing in the center. "I am the chieftain of our aerie, and I bid you welcome. First, I would ask your name." Mila nodded, and said "Mila." She bowed slightly before him in a show of respect. The chieftain continued, "Would you tell us how you came by that boat you were sailing in?"

Mila responded instantly, "It was sold to Zunari, my employer, who gave it to me so that I could sail to trade goods with various people, such as your tribe." "I see," said the chieftain, frowning, "Do you know what became of the boy who originally owned that boat?"

Mila hesitated. What had happened to Link? She didn't know. Realizing the Rito were waiting on her answer, she responded simply, "I do not know."

The chieftain's frown deepened. He stood silently, clearly lost in thought. After a minute, he nodded. "So...you say you came to exchange goods with us?" "Yes," Mila said quickly, feeling eager to get this over with.

The Rito on the left spoke up, "Chieftain, I would advise against dealing with this Zunari. Anyone who would send someone so young and unprepared for ocean travel, as she was, is not someone I would have us deal with." Mila swallowed, afraid that her ineptitude had ruined her chances.

The younger Rito on the right then spoke, "But...wasn't Link about the same age when we aided him, as he aided us?" The other Rito looked like he was about to retort when the Chieftain spoke, "Quill, Komali, you are both correct...I believe I have a solution," Mila waited, hoping that this would somehow work it out.

The chieftain spoke, "We must consult the great Valoo."

Mila recalled her chart and was surprised. The note on the chart must have referred to their system of beliefs. It made sense...but how would they consult a spirit? The older of the Chieftain's advisors turned, startled, "But how? That would mean..."

"Do you understand, Quill?" the chieftain said. Quill nodded, looking down distractedly. Raising his hands, the chieftain carried on, "I shall be frank in this matter. We of the Rito revere the Valoo, the great sky spirit. In turn, one of us serves as an attendant to interpret Valoo's messages to us. However, as of late, she has been lacking in...enthusiasm...for her duties. Since you are the same age as her, perhaps you can talk to her and assist in this matter."

Mila was annoyed, although she was careful not to let it show. They complained about her being young, but they themselves put another equally young person in a difficult position. The chieftain regarded her, and spoke again, "If you do this, I will consider making a trade deal with you on behalf of your employer. Komali, could you please show our guest to Medli?"

Komali nodded, and began to silently walk off as the other two Rito flew upward into the cave. Mila, still slightly irked about the whole situation, but feeling hopeful that it would work out, turned and began to follow him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** As I said the last time around, I'm not too familiar with nautical (sailing) terminology and techniques, so I apologize for any errors I have made or will make in the future.

Quill's bitingly sarcastic humor from the original game was a comedic high point for me, so naturally I had to bring it back here. I can just picture him saying (and would have loved it if they had given him this line), "Excuuuuse me, Princess!" to Tetra, but that's just wishful thinking on my part.

Ah well, can't have everything. But you can have this chapter, so enjoy the reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Komali led Mila to a small room upstairs, off the main cavern. Although still a little nervous about the situation, she admitted she was curious as to what kind of person Medli was. There weren't really any girls her age on Windfall Island...excluding Maggie, but Mila didn't want to think about her just now.

Inside the room stood a Rito girl, who looked to be about Komali's age, maybe a little older. Unlike most of the other Rito Mila had seen, her skin was a pale white color, compared to the brown skin that Komali, the chieftain, and Quill had. Mila briefly wondered if all female Rito looked like this, but she could not be sure, as she had not paid much attention to the other Rito in the main cavern. The Rito girl, who Mila guessed was Medli, looked up in surprise at the visitor.

"Um, Medli," Komali said, seeming a little flustered, "This is Mila...I...I'm going to leave you two alone now." He hurried out very fast, leaving Medli very confused looking and Mila trying to stifle a giggle. Naturally, this didn't work and she burst out laughing...which, of course, made Medli even more confused.

Mila quickly realized that this wasn't helping her in any way. Bringing herself under control, Mila turned to address Medli, "Uh...Hello. You're Medli, right?" Medli nodded, and sounding bitter, said, "Let me guess, the chieftain sent you here to cheer me up or something. I'm terribly sorry, but although it may have worked with Komali, it won't work with me." Medli covered her mouth instantly, apparently not having intended to say that.

It was Mila's turn to sport a confused expression. What had she gotten herself into? Medli not only already knew what was going on, but...the implications of the statement about Komali hit her. Mila realized that the chieftain must have used this particular trick before with his own son, which explained why Medli saw it coming. Feeling a bit disgusted at the Rito chieftain, Mila wasn't sure how to proceed.

"So, you wear...a blue top...and brown shorts?" Medli quietly and haltingly spoke up, interrupting Mila's confused thoughts. Looking up, Mila realized that Medli had clearly embarrassed herself completely with her remark, and was trying to make up for it. Mila wished she could take the time to indulge in conversation, but she did not have all day.

"Yes...so, I heard you were the attendant to the sky spirit?" she said to the Rito cautiously. Medli flinched slightly, but didn't answer.

Mila was surprised. Had she really been right to begin with, and the strain of the attendant duties was the problem? Mila decided that the only way to be certain was to find out exactly what being an attendant of Valoo entailed. "So...maybe I could see the sky spirit?" asked Mila. Medli looked up, startled for an instance, then nodded. " I guess...please follow me." Medli departed, with Mila following close behind.

::::

The climb up Dragon Roost was surprisingly easy, as a set of steps led all the way to the top. Mila noticed they were recently carved, with little signs of wear. The path clearly was a recent addition to the mountain. However, Mila's speculation for why the Rito had added this, when they could just fly up, vanished once she reached the peak and saw what was there.

Mila's first thought was that this wasn't possible.

Her second thought was that Dragon Roost Island had a particularly apt name.

Her third thought was to notice that her knees were shaking.

Perched on the very summit of the island was the great Valoo, the sky spirit guardian of the Rito...a ruby-scaled dragon.

Mila recalled the fairy tales she had read when she was younger, stories that told of legendary giant creatures such as this. As she had gotten older, she had stopped believing in them. Mila had always been skeptical since, even after the Reversal and the giant bird that had grabbed her. Now, she was face to face with such a creature, and she was well and truly scared. She hoped...desperately...that the dragon did not know of her prior disbelief.

Meanwhile, Medli advanced forward, and bowed her head, saying nothing. Valoo looked down, eyed them both with an unreadable expression across his dragon features, and then, with a rumble, spoke in a strange tongue that Mila did not understand.

_"O attendant, have you informed the chieftain of my will for the future?"'_

Medli looked up, "No, great Valoo, I have not." Mila noted that Medli apparently understood the language that Valoo spoke in. Valoo's voice rumbled over the mountain again.

_"I see...many conflicting winds blow about you, attendant and you are caught in them."_

Medli took a step back, eyes wide and clearly startled. Valoo's head twisted as he began to regard Mila with his strange gaze. Mila gulped and began to sweat as Valoo spoke yet again.

_"O traveler, one who sails with the will of the red king, I grant you my blessing."_

Medli gasped audibly and turned to stare at Mila. It seemed that the dragon was acting in a way Medli did not expect, Mila noted, despite still being somewhat in shock due to the revealed nature of Valoo. That probably was part of the problem...Mila now really wished she could understand what Valoo said. Valoo turned back to Medli.

_"O attendant, the knowledge I have given you, like the wind, cannot be contained. You know what you must do. Now go."_

Medli look stricken, and spread her wings, flying down the mountain rapidly and wordlessly. Mila, glancing once more at Valoo, quickly turned to follow.

::::

Mila was exhausted by the time she caught up to Medli in a small room within the Rito aerie. Even though there were clear paths leading up and down the mountain for people who could not fly (Mila guessed this was mainly for young Rito who could not fly yet), it was obvious that traversing Dragon Roost's heights was inefficient unless you could take wing. Panting, she walked up to Medli.

Medli turned, looking a little dazed. Given what Mila had just witnessed, she sympathized with the attendant. However, her mind drifted back to her original concern, and Mila knew she had to figure out what was going on.

"So...what did Valoo say back there?" asked Mila. Medli looked up, a sad look on her face...and then she shook her head. When the Rito looked up again, she looked resigned. Medli spoke, "I'm sorry. This...this is probably all my fault to begin with." Mila said nothing, waiting for the young Rito to continue.

"You see, a while ago I enlisted the aid of a young boy named Link to aid me when Valoo was being tormented by monsters." Medli spoke, looking around nervously. Mila wasn't sure what to make of "monsters", but given that Valoo was a dragon...it made as much sense as anything else.

"We were successful, and Valoo blessed Link as a true hero. Komali, the chieftain's son, came to see Link as his idol as a result." Mila nodded. Link had apparently affected more people than just her...it made Mila wonder exactly how Link had done it.

"The chieftain, however, was not happy with this, as he expected Komali to follow in his footsteps and someday become chieftain. So he made efforts to prevent additional outside interference with the tribe, to try and make Komali see things more of his way." Medli continued. Mila frowned, realizing that if this was true, her effort to make a trade deal with the Rito was doomed. It then hit Mila that the chieftain had lied to her, and never intended to keep his promises. She gritted her teeth, not sure of how she would explain things to Zunari.

"Valoo later told me that in order for the Rito to flourish, we must follow the wind and spread across the Great Sea. I wasn't certain what to do, as while I want to follow the word of the great Valoo...I'm not sure I can go against my own chieftain." Medli concluded, her face even more pale than normal. Mila felt even more frustrated...this really was a mess.

Mila decided to be honest, "Well, I guess my own reason for being here has failed. I came here to try to make a merchant deal with your tribe on behalf of Zu-my employer, but..." Her voice trailed off as Mila saw Medli looking at her sadly. "It's not your fault!" Mila suddenly burst out, "Your chieftain is just being stupid! I-" Mila broke off as she realized what she was saying. The old Mila had resurfaced, at the worst possible time. Mila felt tears pool in her eyes as she spoke rapidly, "I'm sorry! So sorry!"

To her complete surprise, Medli hugged her. "It's alright...I guess you could see the chieftain that way. He's only doing he thinks is best..." Letting go of her, Medli stepped back. Mila wiped her eyes on her arm, feeling grateful for the attendant. After calming down, Mila spoke up again, hoping that neither of them embarrassed themselves further, "Um...anyway..." She fell speechless, not sure what to do or say next.

Medli blurted out, "Oh! I forgot to tell you. Valoo also gave you his blessing." Mila took a step back, surpised. She had the blessing of the sky spirit? Mila wasn't certain why Valoo would give her of all people his blessing, or what it meant, but she guessed it couldn't hurt.

Medli kept talking, "By the way, Valoo also mentioned that you sailed with the will of the red king. I'm not sure what he meant..." Mila did not take long to figure this one out. "He probably was referring to my red boat." she replied.

A startled look appeared on the Rito's face. "A...red boat?" Mila nodded. Medli took a deep breath, and asked, "Can you take me to see it, please?"

::::

The two girls walked out onto the beach, and Medli gave a muffled squeak as she saw Mila's boat. The Rito walked up to it, eying the figurehead. Mila wasn't sure what Medli wanted to know about the boat.

And then Medli spoke...to the boat, "Um...hello?" Mila stared at the Rito girl, wondering what was going on. "Uh, why are you talking to the boat?" she blurted out. Medli turned, an odd gleam in her eyes, "Because the boat can talk."

Mila wondered if Medli had been thrown headfirst into a wall or something. Then she wondered if she was the one who had been thrown into a wall. First mythical creatures such as dragons existing , and now talking boats? This really was starting to sound like a joke... "It's not a joke, the boat really did talk to me before...but that was when Link had it..." Medli said, frowning.

Mila gulped, realizing she had said that last thought out loud. "Sorry..." Mila apologized, but still felt the idea behind a talking boat was ludicrous. Maybe Link had thrown his voice or something...no way to know now.

"So..." Mila began, "I'd better get going. I don't think I can make a good deal with the chieftain." Medli looked sad, but nodded, "I guess I'd better go tell the chieftain of what Valoo wants. I hope he listens to me." Mila nodded, preparing the boat for sailing. She hopped in, and noticed the wind was conveniently blowing westward. Turning, she called out to Medli, "Goodbye!"

Medli yelled back, "Goodbye, and good luck!" Mila just barely caught the next words Medli muttered as the boat pulled out to sea, "...to the both of us." Shaking her head, she turned to head home, hoping she could explain everything that happened to Zunari without him getting too mad...

* * *

**Author's Note:** I may have overdone it slightly with the whole conversation with Valoo. Ah well, I'm sure you all get the point that Mila can't understand what he says. Komali being awkward was something I had in mind the moment I began this chapter. I figured I needed to give a nod to the people who enjoy spending their time pairing fictional characters together.

It will probably be a while before Chapter 4, mainly because the first 3 chapters were merely me rewriting the old versions of the chapters I had uploaded before. However, I have to rewrite the next chapter from scratch, so don't be worried about the delays.

In the meantime, enjoy the reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Mila sailed away from the island, feeling a little worried. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain the situation to Zunari.

It wasn't like she could do anything different about it, she told herself. She sighed, resigning herself to telling the truth. Mila had learned her lesson, and she had decided to never be dishonest again.

Not that it wasn't tempting...Mila shook her head. Enough was enough. Noting that it was mid-afternoon, she pulled out her chart. According to it, the best bet for a place to spend the night was a small island labeled Pawprint Isle. She nodded in certainty, having reached a decision, and lifted her head to see if she could locate-

**THUD!**

Mila reeled as the boat shivered from the impact. She looked around to see what appeared to be the remains of a barrel float past the boat. Irritated, Mila wondered who would be stupid enough to throw barrels in the-

**THUD!**

Mila crouched down as the boat shook further. More broken barrel pieces floated past the boat. Mila, feeling an odd mix of angry and bewildered, looked ahead and gasped. Dozen of barrels floated in the ocean in front of her. She groaned, and began to sail forward, keeping her hand on the tiller. She would to navigate past all of the barrels...

::::

It took a few hours for her to make it to the island.

Mila climbed out of the boat wearily onto Pawprint Isle. She had lost count of how many times the boat had been struck by those floating barrels. If Mila didn't know better, she would say someone was out to get her. Shaking her head, she tied the boat up to a small tree, then turned to survey the island. Shrubs and tall grass covered most of the isle, with a few trees reaching upward.

Mila began unpacking, pulling out a blanket. She was grateful that Zunari had been so thorough in packing. Then she wondered if this, like much of the rest of the items in her bags, had belonged to Link originally. She doubted she'd ever know.

Sighing, she lay down. As she tried to fall asleep, Mila thought she heard an odd giggling noise, as if there was a small child nearby. Mila closed her eyes and dismissed the thought. She was clearly too tired and was hearing things as a result.

Eventually, she drifted into slumber, the faint giggling sound echoing...

::::

Mila woke up in the morning, feeling refreshed. She went to her bag, and rummaged around for one of the other sets of clothes Zunari had gotten her.

A few minutes later and she was dressed in clothes that were almost identical to her old outfit, except for the fact that the shirt was now red. Clearly Zunari was not the most imaginative when it came to buying clothes. She shook her head and put her old outfit back in the bag. She'd wash it when she got back to Windfall.

A sudden rustling came from the right. Mila turned to see, of all people, Doc Bandam walk out of the grass. She was bewildered. What was Doc Bandam, the local doctor for Windfall Island, doing here? He was known for being somewhat eccentric, but she had never thought of him as the type to travel to other islands.

"Oh, it's you, Mila," said the doctor, "What are you doing here?" "Um, I'm stopping here on my way back to Windfall Island after doing an errand for Zunari," Mila stammered, not wanting to give the full explanation. Bandam nodded, "I see."

The two stood there silently, regarding each other. Mila was grateful that the doctor had not walked up when she was changing. Had he arrived a minute earlier, Mila would have been greatly embarrassed.

Finally, tired of the silence, Mila blurted out, "So what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask," chuckled the doctor, "I'm here to collect more samples of the miraculous substance known as Chu Jelly!" Mila blinked, having no clue what Chu Jelly was.

"Oh, my apologies," Bandam said, seeing her confusion, "I often forget people are not familiar with my research. Chu Jelly is a wondrous substance, extracted from the gelatinous creatures known as ChuChus, that can be made into medicines to cure all manner of ills." "Um...ok," Mila said, not entirely sure she understood what he had said.

Doc Bandam sighed, "Perhaps you will understand better with a visual demonstration. Follow me, please." Still feeling confused, Mila walked after the doctor, who was already headed off.

::::

The doctor led Mila to a small camp on the opposite side of the island. A small tent sat there. Near the tent were several bottles, similar to the ones Mila had left in her pack. Some of them were full of red and green liquids, but the rest were empty. Mila guessed that those bottles contained Chu Jelly.

The doctor picked up a thin metal rod and a soiled rag lying on the ground. "To extract Chu Jelly, I insert the rod into the ChuChu's body, then remove it. This pulls the Chu Jelly out of the creature. It it a completely harmless procedure for the ChuChu, who can regenerate the jelly in one or two days time."

Mila nodded and gave a weak smile. She still had no clue what a ChuChu was, so none of this really made any sense to her.

Bandam took this as a sign she understood, and continued, "Chu Jelly in its natural form is highly toxic, as are the bodies of the ChuChu. Thus I must take care not to touch either the ChuChu or the Chu Jelly I have extracted, lest I be poisoned." Mila gulped and nodded. Apparently these creatures were particularly dangerous.

"Well then," said the doctor briskly, "Time to go gather some more Chu Jelly!" Mila stood there, as Doc Bandam began to walk off. "Are you coming or not?" he called back, sounding irritated. Mila hesitated, then decided to follow. After all, Zunari probably wouldn't be any more upset with her for being late then he already was going to be for her failures on Dragon Roost.

::::

Mila followed Doc Bandam up to a large domed rock, with crystalline bands running around it. Bandam knelt down, and began brushing aside the grass growing around it. Mila was confused, until he leaned back a revealed a tunnel, scarcely tall enough for a person to crouch in order to get through, leading under the rock.

"ChuChus are usually nocturnal" said the doctor, "They normally prefer to stay in underground places such as this during the day. This is where I go to get the best and most Chu Jelly samples."

Mila shrugged, and watched as the doctor slowly crawled into the tunnel, grunting with exertion. As soon as he moved out of sight, Mila knelt down and began to crawl after him.

The tunnel winded downward, as Mila slowly crawled after the slender doctor. Although his breathing sounded a bit heavy, he didn't slow his pace. Mila wondered if it would be better if he found someone else to do this for him. Not that she particularly wanted to do it.

Eventually the tunnel widened, and Mila stared. The tunnel opened up to a large rounded cavern, illuminated by light from a hole above. Grass and trees grew in the cavern, thriving off the light. Large vines held the cavern roof up, and purple fruits hung from them. Mila had never seen a place like this in her life.

Doc Bandam nodded, "I will begin searching." He walked off, poking around in the grass. Mila sighed and sat down, watching the doctor as he searched the cavern. She relaxed, basking in the peaceful feeling of the cavern. It truly was a tranquil place she told herself...and then she heard a very familiar giggling noise.

Before she could react, Mila felt something wet, warm, and heavy land on her back. Yelling out in surprise, she grasped at whatever it was, but was unable to seize hold of it. Mila tried to drop and roll over to get it off, but only managed to drop as she felt her muscles go limp.

A yell sounded out, and the weight of whatever was on top of her vanished. A hand grasped her shoulder and rolled her over, revealing Doc Bandam. Mila tried to sit up, tried to do anything, but her body would not respond as a painful sensation spread through her. "It...burns!" she gasped out.

Doc Bandam began wiping her down with the rag, trying to get the residue off. Mila barely noticed, as she was trying to fight back the waves of pain. After a while, Mila felt herself being lifted up and carried. Or at least, that's what she thought...it was becoming difficult to tell.

::::

Mila briefly opened her eyes to see the blurred night sky above her. Where was she? How did she get here? The pain she felt made it very difficult for her to answer those questions. She tried to sit up, but all her body did was spasm.

A voice, both familiar and strange, spoke to her, "You will be alright. I brought enough of my medicinal supplies to treat the poison, but it still has to work its way out of your system. I'll get you back to Windfall soon as I can." Mila initially did not recognize the voice, but then she understood.

Mila sighed with relief, despite the pain, and closed her eyes. Everything would be fine, now that Link was here. She tried to say something to him, but no sound came out. Despite her best efforts to try and stay awake to thank him, Mila sunk back into sleep. And as she slept, she began to dream...

* * *

**Author's Note:** The long-awaited rewrite of Chapter 4! Huzzah!

Coming up with a plausible explanation for why ChuChus damage you in the game by jumping at you was fun, I admit. Nothing like a little realism to improve the experience. Also, throwing in the barrels gag was well worth it. After all, I've got to make fun of the Wind Waker gameplay and all that somewhere, right?

Since I don't have to rewrite the next few chapters, expect them fairly soon (with a few minor tweaks).

Enjoy the reading!


	5. Chapter 5

_Mila was flung in the cell by the giant brute. Picking herself off the floor, she brushed the dirt off her pink dress and surveyed her surroundings. The cell was actually somewhat spacious, but it was filthy and stank horribly. It also had another occupant...an auburn girl in a ragged brown dress. The other girl saw Mila and snorted._

_"Well well well, if it isn't little Miss Moneybags," the other girl remarked bitterly, "Too bad money can't save you now." Mila snapped back, frustrated, "You little...just who do you think you're talking to anyway?"_

_"Let's see...the daughter of the filthiest rich and most lazy person on Windfall Island, maybe?" the other girl quipped, "And as for who's talking to you, you may call me Maggie. Not that you'll remember it, given how you've never had to think for yourself once in your life." Mila shuddered in anger, wanting desperately to strangle this impertinent brat._

_"At least I have a brain to think with. Being a peasant with nothing but mud in your skull must be dreadfully dismal, yes?" taunted Mila. She wasn't about to do something as undignified as engage in violence against this person, but she sure wasn't just going to let Maggie walk over her. Maggie snorted, "Is that really the best you can do? Oh, I get it. You hired someone to think up these insults for you! I guess you really are proof that money can buy anything...even brains."_

_"Why...you...PIG!" Mila exclaimed, and stormed off...well, as much as being imprisoned in a cell lets one storm off. Standing in the corner, her faced flushed with anger, she hoped her father came soon. He could buy her freedom, and the sooner she got away from this Maggie, the better._

_Just then a strange voice spoke, "Oh ho ho, I see...so that's how your backstory goes..."_

_Mila turned and looked around, baffled. There was no one else there but Maggie, and she was not paying any heed to Mila...or for that matter, the strange voice. In fact, she was not moving at all...it was as if time itself had frozen._

_"Who are you?" Mila asked, realizing she was dreaming. There had been no unseen voices when she had actually been imprisoned. _

_The entity responded in a singsong voice, "Some people call me a space cowboy. Some call me the gangster of love. Some people call me Maurice. And some call me the watcher from above." Mila blinked. Reverting to a normal tone of voice, the unseen entity spoke again, "Ugh, that was bad. Oh yeah, before I forget, be sure to read the high alchemist's profile for updates." "Enough being weird! Who are you really and what are you doing?" Mila shouted, losing patience with the odd voice._

_"Me? I'm just doing a series of flashbacks. I'm spiritually obligated to do so, or otherwise I wouldn't be in your dreams," said the voice. Mila really had no idea what was going on, and began to ask herself if she had well and truly lost it._

_"No, you have not well and truly lost it," the voice spoke, apparently reading her mind, "Now let's see..."_

_And suddenly, the scene shifted._

::::

_Another girl was flung in the cell, this one much younger than either Mila or Maggie. Wearing a blue skirt, she looked very upset. Mila didn't really blame her, given the predicament they were all in. Maggie commented, "Oh look, a new guest. Welcome to our humble home for young girls kidnapped by a giant bird." Mila glared at her. While they had generally stopped arguing two weeks or so since they met (Mila had lost count of the days) and had discussed the situation openly, Mila still found Maggie to be a total jerk. _

_Of course, the fact that one of the Moblin guards seemed to like her and gave her extra gruel did not help any._

_The girl shook her head, and stood up. "Um...hello. I'm Aryll, and you two are...?"_

_Maggie responded, "I'm Maggie, and that person over there is Miss Moneybags." Mila muttered, quite audibly, "So says the person in love with a Moblin."_

_Standing up, Maggie yelled angrily, "I am not in love with Moe!" "Moe?" queried Mila amusedly, "MOE? You actually bothered to learn his name? Hmmmm, I hear wedding bells..." "You...rich...filthy..." Maggie yelled as she turned away, but not so fast that Mila failed to notice the blush on her face._

_Out of the corner of her eye, Mila noticed Aryll struggling hard (and failing) to stifle giggles. After a minute, Aryll finally stopped and grinned, approaching Mila, "Thanks, I feel much better!" Mila nodded, not sure what to make of the younger girl. Aryll did not stop talking however, "How long have you been in here? I hope I don't have to stay long. I miss playing with the seagulls. The seagulls like playing with me. Sometimes, if their nice, I can get them to poop on Old Man Sturgeon's head. Then he chases me around. At least, he tries to chase me around. He's way too old to get away with that. I make sure the seagulls don't poop on the heads of my grandma or my older brother. They are too nice for that. My older brother is so nice, I'll bet he comes and gets me out of here. My grandma is really nice too. She makes the best chicken broth. On rainy days-"_

_"Hold it!" Mila interrupted the excited girl, "You said your older brother is going to rescue you?" Aryll shot her a look as if she was a moron, "Of course he is! He's a very nice guy. One time, when I fell in the ocean, he saved me. And another time, he-" Mila made a sudden hand gesture. Surprisingly, Aryll took the hint and fell silent._

_"So...how old is your older brother?" Mila asked, feeling a sense of hope of getting out of here soon rising. Her father had apparently been unable to arrange for her freedom yet, and she was losing hope fast of him being able to help her. He probably didn't even know where she was._

_Her hopes were quickly dashed by Aryll's response, "He just turned twelve yesterday. He's really brave and nice. He's definitely gonna help us...What's wrong?" Mila turned away, sighing dejectedly. "What? You don't think he's brave and nice? Well he is! He-"_

_"Look, Aryll," Mila burst out, "There's no way any twelve-year old could possibly get in here! With the guards, he doesn't have a chance!" "But...but...he..." stammered the little girl. "Give it up!" Mila exclaimed, inwardly angry she had allowed herself to get hopeful._

_Aryll took one angry look at her, tears flowing down her face, then stormed off...again, with the same predictable results of being in a barred cell. A single seagull flew down from a high window and landed next to the sobbing girl, and Aryll reached out and petted it. Maggie commented sarcastically, "Oh look at the great and noble Mila, who is sooo kind to little girls." Mila retorted angrily, "Oh sure, like you think a twelve-year old is going to be able to save us." Maggie replied calmly, "Of course not, but do you really think I'd actually let her know that I thought that?" _

_Mila took one brief look at Maggie, and then slapped her own forehead in disgust at her cellmate's stupidity. Meanwhile, Aryll continued to sob...and suddenly stopped._

_Mila turned, and once again no one was moving. Or rather, no one was moving except the seagull, which hop-skipped over to in front of her...and spoke._

_"Now, that was interesting...too bad it's gonna cause you problems later on." commented the bird in that strange voice she had heard before. "Hey, what are you-" Mila began._

_"Don't ask, don't tell, buy cheap, sell dear. Good advice, you know." the seagull (or whoever/whatever it was) cut her off, "Now, let's take a look at this..."_

_And once again the scene shifted._

::::

_It was exceedingly quiet that night in the cell. None of the three girls spoke to each other, Maggie having offended Aryll not too long after Mila did. Not that Mila understood why Aryll had been so upset. All she had been doing was being practical about their odds of getting rescued by the girl's older brother. Shaking her head, she suddenly heard a creaking noise coming from the large wooden door to the room where the cell was._

_Looking over there, she saw a young boy dressed in green clothes that looked uncomfortably warm slipping through the door. He looked around the room, before his eyes settled on the cell...and a huge grin came across his face._

_Aryll suddenly rushed over to the bars, an equally wide grin across her face. "Brother!" she called out. Mila was stunned._

_The young boy halted, and Mila heard the sound of a huge wing beating. Judging from the look on his face, he heard it too. It seemed that the giant bird was taking flight. Suddenly, the giant bird dropped down to the floor of the large room, crying out harshly. In a flash, it seized the boy in its beak and began to fly upwards. Mila guessed the room was open at the top, and that's how the bird got in._

_"Brother! BIG BROTHER!" Aryll screamed, tears running down her face. She slumped to the ground, sobbing again._

_Mila felt very stupid. Aryll's faith in her brother had been at least somewhat justified, whereas her own faith in her father had not been answered. And she had attempted to smash that faith with her bitter reasoning. What kind of person was she, to do that? Thinking back, Mila realized she had always been this way. Wanting everything her way, taking out her frustrations on other people, sarcastically cutting them down... _

_A single tear rolled down Mila's cheek. Maggie's treatment of her had been entirely justified. _

_Shaking her head, Mila rose to her feet. The old her, the one who was bitter, stubborn, sarcastic, and assertive...that had to go. Silently, then and there, Mila swore an oath. She would change...she had to change herself, and start anew. She had to create a new Mila, and discard the old._

_"That's an interesting conclusion you reached." commented the oh-so-familiar voice from just outside the cell. Mila looked out to see...a Bokoblin, standing there. Mila shook her head, wondering how much weirder could this dream get._

_"Well, this dream is almost over, so you don't have to worry about more weirdness," commented the Bokoblin, "But before you go, let me tell you this. Distinctions between the past and the present are largely artificial. Or is it superficial? Oh ho ho, I could never remember."_

_"Wait, what?" Mila stuttered, feeling totally lost as to what the weird entity meant._

_"You'll understand someday...or not. Do take care until I see you again," the being concluded, "And now, it's time for you to-"_

::::

"She's waking up." said a familiar voice. Mila groggily opened her eyes to see her father with a worried expression standing over her. Next to him, Doc Bandam stood, looking relieved.

"Mila...oh, Mila..." said her father, tears running down his face. "Now, now, she still needs to rest. Let her sleep." the doctor said gently, patting her father on the back. Too tired and sore to respond to this, Mila closed her eyes and drifted off again, almost instantly.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay. But I'm back...

The flashbacks from this chapter were actually the first thing I pictured when I originally thought of this story. Coming up with an (partial) explanation for why Mila acts the way she does was very satisfying.

On a side note, (way back when I wrote this) I did a search on this website for Zelda fanfics involving Mila. The resulting list was _very_ short, and consists entirely of abandoned stories and/or one-shots...except for this story, of course. In other words, if you are fans of the character Mila, I'm the only one seriously writing in length about her. Boy do I feel special now.

I guess I have to try and set a high standard then...heh.


	6. Chapter 6

Mila finished explaining what had happened to her during her trip. Her father and Zunari stood by her bed in Doc Bandam's house/shop, both looking down on her with odd expressions on their faces.

It had been two full days since the incident with the ChuChu. While Mila was feeling much better than she had, she was still a little tired. She really didn't have any complaints about Doc Bandam's orders to take it easy for the next few days. Of course, compared to what her father and Zunari were likely about to say to her this morning, the poison may have just been a warmup.

"Dear me, that sounded like you had a rough time," Zunari finally spoke after a moment of silence. Mila simply waited, bracing herself for the hammer to fall. "It's a pity you did not try to speak to the Rito chieftain again after meeting this Valoo..." Zunari mused, his expression thoughtful. "Wait," Mila's father interjected, "Do you actually think this...Valoo...really exists?" Zunari calmly regarded the other man, "What reason would I have to doubt it? Dear me, the things I have seen would make your eyes larger than dinner plates!" The short merchant chuckled at this, before turning back to Mila.

"Of course, if what you said is true, the Rito really aren't open to dealing at this time...and it is possible that you have opened the path to strike a deal with them later," Zunari continued, "However, the fact that you didn't so much as look at the goods I sent with you is disappointing."

"Well, I thought...thought you didn't want me opening them," Mila said quietly, feeling very worried. Just perfect, she had already blown her chance at a better job. She wondered if she would ever actually ever succeed at anything...

"Dear me, that's hardly what I wanted," Zunari replied, frowning, "A good merchant always looks to take initiative...and I thought you would be perfect at doing just that, given how you rushed off when you departed. You didn't even to bother to ask me any questions about what you should do!"

Mila felt stupid, realizing that was exactly what had happened. Thinking back, she realized she had just been trying to follow orders, not assert herself...and Mila stopped, realizing that Zunari had read her eager departure as asserting herself, and furthermore approved of it. Confused, Mila worried about this job and if she would have to go back to her old self in order to keep it. The thought of it scared her.

"But...I'm not...that's not how..." Mila began to stutter, trying to explain.

"Mila," her father spoke, "That...that IS who you are...my daughter..." Reaching down, he hugged her tightly. Mila gasped as he squeezed her a little too tightly, "Ow...that hurts..."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly as he backed off, "But Zunari is right...you're really an amazing independent young woman. Look at me, due to my back I can't even really work. And you're the one taking care of me, providing for us when I can't. " Mila stared at him, wondering if someone had kidnapped her father and taken his place. This didn't sound like anything he would say.

"You being that way...taking the initiative...is what got us this far, and it will get you even farther." her father finished, and both him and Zunari looked at her expectantly. Flustered, Mila said the first thing that came to mind:

"Are-are you sure you feel okay, father?"

Zunari promptly burst out laughing. Meanwhile, her father smiled sadly and replied, "Well, I am a little afraid...you going off like that. After all, you didn't even tell me you were leaving!" Mila gulped as she remembered that she had forgotten to tell him that. "I know there's a chance you could get hurt out on the Great Sea, and a part of me wants to stop you," he continued, as Zunari tried to bring his snickering under control, "But I know that if it's really something you think is necessary...you need to go for it."

Mila took a long look at her father...and suddenly, rising up, threw her arms around his neck. The two remained like that for some time, saying no words, knowing nothing needed to be said.

Eventually they seperated, and Mila noticed that Zunari had apparently left in the meantime. However, Doc Bandam had entered. "She still needs some rest, and I think it's best if you leave her to it, Barty." said the doctor. "I told you not to call me that!" exclaimed her father, his face turning a slight shade of red. Mila snorted at the nickname, trying to stifle laughter. Naturally, she failed.

Her father joined in a second later, while Bandam merely grinned. After the laughter died down, he said, "Fine, fine, Bartholomew, it's time to go." Her father nodded. "Goodbye, Mila. I love you...and I hope you feel better." he said, then turned to leave.

"Goodbye!" Mila called out, feeling much better than she had in a while.

::::

A knock on the door roused Mila from her thoughts. She was slightly bored, having walked around the room a few times to stretch. She was still a little sore, but Mila was certain she would be able to get back to work in a day or two. Looking up from where she sat on the bed, she called out, "Come in."

It was Zunari, holding a rather large wrapped package. Doc Bandam was behind him, grinning widely for some reason. "Good, you're actually feeling better. It's good to see you up and about," Zunari said, holding out the package. "What is that?" Mila asked curiously, taking it and setting it down next to her.

"Dear me, you can hardly be expected to go around being a merchant wearing that outfit," Zunari stated amusedly. Mila looked down, and realized that her outfit she had been wearing had become badly stained. Shuddering, she nodded. Zunari continued, "That's why I bought you more new clothes, so you can continue to make a good impression."

Mila opened the package. Within were several outfits that, while none of them quite as fancy as the ones she had worn before the Reversal, looked to be of higher quality than what she saw most people wearing.

"But...I...Didn't this cost you a lot of rupees?" Mila stuttered, worried that she would end up paying for this. "Dear me, you are right...but it's an investment," Zunari replied. Mila frowned, unsure of what he meant. "An investment?" she asked, beginning to see what Zunari had planned.

"Correct. A merchant can't really make money without being willing and able to spend some first," Zunari nodded. Mila felt it sounded like he was reciting something from memory. For a second she thought about it, but realized that Zunari's past really wasn't her business at this point. At the moment, what mattered was that he was giving her a valuable gift.

"Thank you," she said. Zunari regarded Mila for a minute, smiling silently.

"Speaking of payment," Doc Bandam spoke quietly. Mila gulped, realizing two things simultaneously: that Doc Bandam was still present, and that her treatment probably was more expensive than the clothes. Zunari turned, and began, "Dear me, I can pay-"  
"So, as for the cost of the treatment..." the doctor cut Zunari off. Mila swallowed again as the room fell silent. After a moment, Bandam finally spoke.

"The cost will be...one rupee."

Mila wasn't sure whether she should be sighing with relief or punching Doc Bandam in the face. However, physically hittting the man was something the old Mila would have done, so she quickly dismissed that thought. Zunari, meanwhile. snorted, "Dear me, you didn't have to worry us like that. But why only one rupee?"

"There are two reasons," the doctor explained, "First, I am partly responsible for the fact she was injured. Secondly, I owe her father a favor or two, so this is a good way to repay it. As for the one rupee...well, I do have to charge something, or else I would look bad, right?"

Mila probably would have laughed at that last one, except that she was too busy digesting the news about her father. She wondered what he had done for Bandam in the past...but ultimately, just as with Zunari's past, it wasn't her business. Letting the thoughts drop, she looked down at the clothing she had received.

"Anyway, you are doing much better," Bandam spoke up again, "So I'd say tomorrow you're free to go...just remember to take it easy." Mila nodded, and the two men turned to exit.

::::

Mila had to admit that the new clothes were much better than her old dress, which now lay in a heap in the corner. The outfit she had decided to try on consisted of a blue sleeveless top and brown pants, and it fit her comfortably. Stretching, she winced as a twinge of pain shot through her body.

Another knock on the door sounded. Mila walked over and opened it, to discover that sailor...Candy, that was his name...standing there.

He said, "Hello...lassie..." His voice trailed off as he regarded her new outfit. Mila looked at him, beginning to wonder about what the young man was thinking. After a minute, he swallowed and continued, "So...anyway, I heard what happened to you from Zunari. I'm sorry, lassie...I forgot to tell you about remembering not to keep sailing while asleep..."

Feeling a bit bewildered, Mila cut him off, "No, it's my fault. I should have thought about it...don't blame yourself." Both of them fell silent. Mila was unsure what to say next, a bit upset with herself for making the sailor feel guilty.

"Dear me, you could cut the silence in this room with a knife!" a familar voice behind Candy exclaimed, causing him and Mila to both jump, startled. Zunari walked in, grinning. Candy frowned, and said accusingly, "How long were you there?"

"You know, you are being very rude. Anyway, I believe you want to try to make up for what happened?" asked Zunari, a sly look in his eye. Mila had a bad feeling about this. The burly sailor nodded, a confused look on his face.

Zunari rubbed his hands together, "Since Mila still needs to take it easy, and probably could use more instruction on sailing..." Mila grimaced at that one, knowing (and hating the fact) that Zunari was right.

Zunari continued, "Therefore, I have made arrangements for you to accompany her on her next trip. " Candy took a step back, surprised, "Go with...her? But...I...the other sailors" Zunari chuckled, "Dear me, don't worry! I've paid them for your time for the next few days." Mila cautiously asked,

"Where are we going then?" Zunari nodded at her, "This time I want you to go to Greatfish Isle, and try to negotiate trading with them. Don't worry, they should be much more agreeable than the Rito were."

Candy suddenly said, "Greatfish Isle?" Mila noted there was an odd look on his face...almost wistful. Zunari replied, with a crafty gleam in his eye, "Yes, Greatfish Isle." Candy hastily said, "Ok, I'll go." It was clear to Mila that there was some reason he wanted to go to Greatfish, but she kept silent, figuring she'd probably find out when they got there.

"Dear me, this is perfect!" Zunari exclaimed, "You two can leave for Greatfish tomorrow."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Mila's father is never actually given a name in the original game. "Bartholomew" is entirely my idea, so don't go taking it for being actually canon.

On the subject of canon: I am being fairly careful not to contradict it. Although there a couple of borderline examples, don't expect me to make anything really different from what actually happened in the games. However, if there are obvious holes in it (such as Mila's father not having a name), I will try to fill them in. Just don't assume that what I am saying is automatically taken straight from the source material. Like I said on my profile page: this (and any of my other work, including future works) will be a lot more enjoyable if you do know the universe.

As always, enjoy the reading.


End file.
